I Missed You
by iwantproof
Summary: Post Choreographed. Elliot pays Olivia a visit. EO. Should I continue? Let me know!


Olivia heard a soft knock at her door. Heading to open it, she quickly ran through the possibilities of who it could be.

Casey apologizing? Not likely. Munch with flowers? He probably had a conspiracy meeting or something. She hadn't seen Fin yet, but it was no use. She knew who it was.

Some how she was both dreading and looking forward to the conversation she knew would ensue.

After taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door. No need to ask who it was. Or even look through the peephole.

" Hey," Elliot greeted her softly.

" Hey," Olivia replied, still standing in her doorway. " What's up, you need a kidney or something?"

Olivia smiled, but quickly regretted her comment. Elliot wasn't taking her jokes very well.

But to her relief he smiled, and cocked his head to the side.

" Can I come in?" he asked, but he was already half way to her couch.

She sat down next to him, glad to finally be close. The whole day there had been an invisible barrier between them, and it was eating her up.

Some of her anger management comments probably weren't necassery, but he didn't exactly welcome her back. Come to think of it, outside of Munch, no one welcomed her the way she had hoped.

The M.E had called her old, Casey was being a bitch, and Elliot was distant. She knew it had to do with his old partner. Even so, there shouldn't be this invisible wall between us, she thought.

They usually just clicked. Olivia looked at her partner.

" You didn't say goodbye," Elliot whispered, barely audible.

Olivia closed her eyes, but quickly reopened them.

" I wasn't sure you wanted to hear it, El," Olivia whispered in return.

She realized she could have used the " I didn't have time" excuse. But she knew that Elliot knew that if she wanted to, she could have made time. She wasn't in the mood to waste words.

" Olivia that's bull and you know it," Elliot snapped.

" Elliot the truth is I didn't want to leave you, but I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to have to face you before leaving," Olivia admitted after a moment of silence.

Olivia studied his expression carefully. She decided it was a mixture of shock, but understanding. This came as a relief.

" I'm sorry," Olivia finally said. " For today, and for not saying goodbye."

" What's today?" Elliot scrunched up his face.

Olivia wasn't really sure why she was apologizing. She felt like Elliot should be the one apologizing to her, but if he wasn't going to do it, she would. He had hurt her today, but she realized she had probably hurt him too.

" For what I said about your anger. Look Elliot," but Elliot cut her off.

" Don't. I've had a rough couple of weeks. Olivia this wasn't the way I wanted things to happen. I mean when you came back," Elliot stammered.

Olivia sighed, but said nothing. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and somehow, more was said then, than had been the whole day.

" Elliot…" but Olivia quickly halted.

She was about to ask him about Dani. But she was nervous about his response, and she didn't want it to go back to the way it was. The coldness between them.

" What?" Elliot asked, searching her eyes for answers.

" Nothing," Olivia shook her head.

" Olivia you've wanted to say something the whole day. Now say it!" Elliot demanded.

She had no choice.

" Are you sleeping with her?" Olivia asked. She couldn't bring herself to say her name.

It had been said enough that day.

Elliot closed his eyes.

" That's what's been bothering you?" Elliot asked.

" That and the fact that no one seems to give a damn that I'm back!" Olivia exclaimed, but recoiled, and bit her tongue.

_Damnit!_ She thought.

" That's not true Olivia," Elliot sighed.

" Which one?" Olivia asked, although she knew the answer.

Elliot shook his head.

" I'm not sleeping with her. She left, Olivia," Elliot remarked.

" I'm sorry," Olivia said, clasping Elliot's hand.

She truly was sorry. Maybe not that Dani left, but because he was hurting. He had been through so much in his life, with Kathy, and her leaving. He didn't deserve it, and she needed to be there for him.

" Don't be," Elliot whispered, but intertwined his fingers with hers.

" I can't help that I care about you, El," Olivia shook her head, and moved closer to her partner.

She enjoyed his warmth.

" I missed you, Liv," Elliot looked at his partner.

" I missed you two," Olivia replied.

THE END


End file.
